life in ruins
by demone bianco
Summary: a bunch of short stories! all based on your favorite, and most hated, harry potter characters! you know that stick bellatrix running after sirius, might appear here. fred and george? i hate it, but sure, let's go it. YOU ARE WARNED!
1. INTRO BLAH BLAH

_**THE BABBLES OF SHAWNTELLE!**_

well hello sweet peas! welcome to this... thing. it involves babbling stories of shorts i made for my POTM, hermione x tom :]. but i am also putting in some remus x sirius, remus x hermione, draco x harry, and others. :] i'm a noob at making storys, or request, so the first story will be a request from a good friend, well mostly an easter story :]

1. SIRIUS AND REMUS IN ... you've ruined me.

AND VOLDEMORT IN ... s & m

_**WHAT TO MAKE A REQUEST?**_

_**well comment/review, and tell me your idea, and it might come up.**_


	2. YOU'VE RUINED ME!

**you've ruined me.**

_okay, a warning, strickly MATURE. if you are able to handle profound language, some sexual contant, then feel free, but seriously, don't go and REPORT my work simply because i WARNED YOU! this is yaoi, which is male on male. that is, a boy sexually/emotionally involved with another boy. if you can't handle that, then press the back button._

hair that tawny color. hair of black. short and long. opposites. bookworm and manwhore.

brought together by the flick of a wrist.

"AHHH SIRIUS!"

he said as the hand that had been previously been pumping his solid erection, squeeze, making the tawny-haired boy thrushed his hips up, his blue eyes closed and his mouth open in wonder as he came hard onto both his bare stomach and the boy above him, stomach.

"remus..."

the boy above him hissed, and the boy named remus opened a single blue eye. peeking at the black haired boy as he saw the other's boy, the _older_ boy's erection. remus felt his body shutter. oh god, the pain in his usual private area was grow, like wind lapping at fire. remus shuffled a new groan.

**[warning you now.]**

remus groaned deeply, the heat from sirius' lips on his thigh was making his already deflated penis grow to slowly stand tall. remus' lips were parted, making those grunts, those purrs, those wolfish growls that one would expect from the werewolf boy.

blue veins, sirius saw, were his next target, when he remembered the first climate, and with that thought in his head, the enjoyment of remus screaming his name, the enjoyment of licking the cum from his partner in this sexual dance, how he loved the salty taste.

"taste. so. good. moony."

sirius panted between licks. working his way up remus' navel. leaving a thick wet line from his navel to his left beast nipple. sirius' silver eyes trailed up to his partner. remus was groaning, the sweet sounds drawinf sirius to nip the nipple. remus made a noise, between pleasure and pain, the sirius took for granted.

"sir-sirius..."

remus whispered, and sirius brought his teeth together over the second nipple. then with sweet love bites, he moved up his lover's body, letting his hands roam the boy before him. sirius smirked as he pressed his lips down onto remus' lips, biting, nipping, breaking the skin. _dogs._ sirius drew one hand up remus' side. then with a quick part of their lips, sirius hissed.

"remus..."

remus took the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, swirling his tongue, and getting the pleasure of hearinf sirius hissing in pleasure and then the fingers left remus' mouth with a soft pop. then the cool wetness poked remus' anus. sliding in with great ease, as if the gesture had been repeated many times before.

sirius smirked as remus buckled into the finger. even when remus tensed when the second and then third entered, he buckled after a few thrushed of sirius' fingers. boy the werewolf was beautiful in this state. sirius removed his fingers and angled himself. the same angle he used every time he meet with remus.

"ahhhhh!"

the pain and pleasure mixed together hit sirius in the soul. how wrong. how right. it was beautiful. sirius stared at remus, and when remus opened his tearful eyes. sirius brought his lips crushing down on his lover.

"move."

sirius pulled himself out, and then, with an uncontrollable urge, he bucked his hips, cock and his mind forward, driving into remus with a howl of pleasure. if it had not been for the first few times together. then there it was, the sweet spot that sent the quiet, but dark werewolf into a fit of kitty purrs. sirius smirked as he pumped remus again with his free hand.

with his lips, sirius bite and lapped at remus' neck, and with his hips, sirius pumped himself in and out of remus. making the boy before him pant, and soon, remus' voice went horse and loud. the cool liquid of remus' cum squirting up both their stomachs, while sirius' filled remus.

"SIRIUS!"

"REMUS!"

the two came. one after the other. sirius rode his climate for a few moments, before pulling out. sirius looked down at remus who's eyes were drifting shut.

"i love you sirius..."

and sirius looked down at remus, brushing the tangles of sweaty hair from remus' face before climbing from the bed. remus had fallen asleep.

...

his clothes were pulled on faster then he thought possible. his silvery eyes turned to look at remus as he opened the door from the head boy's dorms. his heart beating as he walked from remus' room with out a good bye. his eyes wide as he spotted his friend's girlfriend with red hair. a smirk on his face as he strutted up to the red-head beauty.

"lily."

"sirius."

then the heat between the two roared, and sirius heard lily purr as she pulled sirius' mouth down onto her tiny one. sirius growled, pulling on her hair, making her gasp and growl back as well. the tainted hands of the two roamed the others body, searching for a release. sirius felt his heart squeash as lily dragged him into the neart broomcloset, letting their clothes fall in a swift pattern.

sirius placed his hand onto lily's left beast, squeashing the delightful flesh with a grun as lily purred. _james, i'm sorry._ sirius moved his warm, hot mouth on to the beast, sucking on the nibble in, what his friends said, was a mans way of being a baby. he sucked the nibble until the hard brown nub was soaked in his saliva.

moving his attention to the twin, he groaned in content. lily's left hand had grasped his long locks of black hair, while the other was working it's way below the waist band of his silk black boxers. _snivellus,i'm sorry._ his hearted beated faster. sirius' cock twitched as lily grasped it. pumping harder. he groaned louder, his grunts becoming forceful as he pulled his mouth from her beast and placing it roughly on her mouth. _remus, i'm sorry, i love you...i think._

the silenting spell forgot, a tired tawny-haired boy passed the closest. his heart beating like a train going at full speed.

"SIRIUS!"

"LILY!"

the voices, the sounds. the tears welled up in the eyes of a tawny haired boy. his foot steps echoed as he stormed down the corridor his heart breaking as his whole body went into a shaking fit. he ran, and ran as fast as he could to wards the commonroom. the sobs of sorrow were being wrenched from his body as he sat next to james potter in the common room. pain, sorrow, regret. all beating in his chest.

the common room door opened, and in walked the red head cheater and the manwhore black haired. remus felt his anger and sorrow build and he crushed his lips against james'. no responce, and remus walked away. his red eyes bright as he shoved his lover away from him. the sorrow renched from him as he ran. he faintly heard sirius calling him.

...

he had no idea when he arrived in the astromony tower. but the second he did, he saw it. the plan, one where his pain would not be the only one. he climbed to the rafter and with a scream of pain he jumped. the wind whistled around him, his first three seconds were silent, his life flashing before his eyes. the happy times, and he screamed in horror at what he did as he twist and turned in the air, then the pain and suddenly the black shadows over took him.

"remus..."

sirius whispered the next day when he, lily evans, james potter and professor albus dumbledore saw th body of the dead remus lupin. first cause of death. a broken neck and several wounds interal wounds to his lungs, stomach, liver and finally, his heart.

"cause of death, the impact, he was alive minutes after he hit the ground..."

sirius looked at his hands and finally, the tears welled up, his angry cry formed up into the skys.

"i'm sorry!"

they could see him dying inside. sirius ran, his whole body screaming and twisting as he seemed to vanish from the halls of hogwarts. but the walls had chanted the screams and crys of boy, who had played with emotions. his crys of avada kedavra. blinding green lights, and suddenly the body of a young black haired boy.

...

the light was bright in the silver eyes. the black haired boy was reaching to wards the tawny-haired boy, who was reaching to wards him, yet holding back with worry.

"i made a mistake."

the black haired boy whispered.

"i'm sorry."

he added, to the silent tawny-haired boy.

"i love you remus john lupin."

the sorrow from the tawny-hair boy grew, and the light began to fade, leaving the two in the depths of the dark.

"i am sorry sirius orion black. for ever loving you... good bye."

...

**i don't wanna do this anymore**

**i don't wanna be the reason why**

**everytime i walk out the door**

**i see him die a little more inside**

**i don't wanna hurt him anymore**

**i don't wanna take away his life**

**i don't wanna be a murderer**

**i don't want to do this anymore!**

**-rihanna, unfaithful**

**to jankz!**

_okay! so here it is. i got lazy near the end. if you haven't realized. i didn't want it to be supper long so i shorten it. D: kill me! jankz! my best buddy! my school friend since grade-six. happy easter my best friend till draco malfoy stops rolling on the floor funny ;]._

_so i hope you don't mind. remus totally didn't accpet sirius back after remus killed himself, and then sirius killed himself. seriously, DO NOT KILL YOUR SELF OVER YOU LOVER! it's fucking stupid. you will move on, it only hurts for so long. you don't want to regret your choice moments before you own life is ripped away. this is against people killing themselves over boys/girls._

_yeah i made lily evans a cheating bitch! just so you know, JAMES NEVER FOUND OUT. nope! what about severus snape being told sorry? well, lets say sirius and lily like threesomes some times, and well, severus is dragged in. come on he loves lily, he'll do anything in my book ;]. jkjk. yesh i am horrible._

_-REVIEW-_

_shawntelle_


End file.
